A variety of 2 in 1 conditioning shampoos are disclosed in the prior art. These 2 in 1 shampoo compositions are desirable since they combine a cleansing function and a conditioning function into one commercial product. Accordingly, 2 in 1 shampoos now represent the most rapidly growing segment of the shampoo market.
To date the most significant technical concern exhibited by the prior art has been improving the compatibility between the cleansing surfactants and the conditioning agents. Such a concern relating to improving the compatibility between cleansing surfactants and conditioning agents is addressed by recent U.S. patents, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,272 to Oh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,006 to Bolich, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,218 to Duvel.
More recently, in a commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/906,978, filed Jun. 30, 1992, there is disclosed a 2 in 1 shampoo composition having enhanced silicone deposition for further improvement in conditioning properties.
A need still exists for a 2 in 1 shampoo composition having improved anti-static properties combined with the improved conditioning properties associated with a 2 in 1 shampoo composition. Applicants have developed a shampoo composition comprising a high molecular weight silicone-polyether copolymer component in combination with a fat derivative compound acting as an essential dispersing agent or carrier for the high molecular weight silicone-polyether copolymer that provides improved anti-static properties while maintaining the desirable conditioning properties of the new 2 in 1 type shampoo compositions. Such improvements are herein after demonstrated in the working examples.